


Breaking Point

by konn (saa_ssan)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Psychological Horror, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saa_ssan/pseuds/konn
Summary: Desperate, Wonwoo decides to make a pact with the devil to retrieve and mend a broken relationship he was unwilling to let go of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you want a happy ending, this is not the place for you. Tags will be added so as not to spoil the story but please believe me when I say that it's going to get darker as we go on. If you are uncomfortable with things such as demonic possessions and the like, I do not recommend this work for you.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Hello, I hope that I'll be able to see this work until the end if this is you thing. This has been a prompt I'd had since forever but never got the inspiration to start writing. Everything has been planned out and just need to be executed, until then, enjoy!

Wonwoo shuffles around the empty common room. It was half past midnight when Mingyu sent him a message about meeting in the common room while everyone was asleep. Of course it made him anxious; he was never good with confrontations after all. Lately, his relationship with Mingyu hasn't been looking too good. Packed schedules due to Wonwoo graduating on the following year, Mingyu being busy with his own workload plus his varsity scholarship; the honey moon period of their relationship has long passed and everything has been rocky.

They haven't broken up.

Yet.

Wonwoo was pretty sure Mingyu will be ditching him anytime soon, nothing has been looking good and the silver lining wasn’t visible in his situation but he was still hopeful. He loves him so much but he always had problems being vocal about it. He blames himself for being like this so it's not surprising that his boyfriend’s already tired of their relationship. They are sort of in a cool off situation as of late, there has been no development whatsoever but it's in the back of his mind; Mingyu is definitely cutting ties with him and he can feel it.

Wonwoo's soft curls bounce a bit as he turns his head to face the stairs adjacent to where he is seated in the common room's couch. The dorm buildings are separated from each other but they're connected at the large common room by a set of stairs; Wonwoo lives in building C where third years reside while Mingyu was in dorm B for sophomores.

There were soft footsteps, slow and steady until Wonwoo adjusts his glasses perched on his nose to see Mingyu descending from the flight of steps. His eyes looked tired and Wonwoo can sense impending doom from where he is seated.

The tall sophomore glances around the common room, making sure that no one was there at this hour and makes his way to where Wonwoo is seated.

"Sorry I took longer, Hyung" he sighs as he plops beside Wonwoo, looking anywhere but his upperclassman.

"What did you want to talk about at this hour?" Wonwoo asks, trying not to hint nerves he's feeling through his voice. He's good at keeping himself together at least, but it's both a blessing and a curse to him.

"Let's break up." Mingyu says.

He knew it.

"Oh." was the only thing Wonwoo could manage. He knew it coming so why is he so surprised?

The sophomore fidgets beside him, it was a habit Wonwoo always observed to be cute every time the other felt nervous, "Please don't blame yourself. I know you. It's just--" a pause, "I don't think it'll work between us at this point."

Wonwoo is silent.

To be honest, he doesn't know what to say. Everything is building up in his throat and it hurts. It's choking him. Should he be mad because Mingyu is giving up? Should he be sad because after all, this is _his_ fault contrary to what Mingyu is saying. He's not emotionally inept, it's just that self-esteem was Wonwoo's biggest issue; the number one obstacle he needs to overcome despite being in college for three years now.

The silence they shared wasn't awkward, but is was heavy; Mingyu contemplates silently, waiting for his Hyung to say something.

"If--" Wonwoo tries at least, "If that's what you want. If it makes you happy, it's alright."

Mingyu heaves a heavy sigh, "Hyung, please. I want this to be a mutual agreement at least. All this time we've been together; I know you're just keeping everything in your head."

"But what I'm saying is true," he tries to keep himself together, "It's fine. I know this is stressing both of us out and I'm glad you've at least taken the initiative to end this...relationship. If it was me, this could've dragged on...we..." he trails off, "we're just hurting each other."

This time Mingyu looks at him, it scared Wonwoo how he can’t decipher what the younger man’s facial expression was saying but it was akin to hurt and confusion.

“Alright then,” Mingyu sighs as he moves closer to Wonwoo, pulling him into a light embrace, “I’m sorry we came to this.”

Wonwoo has to pull his restraints altogether to not breakdown in his now ex-boyfriend’s hold. It hurt, everything hurts but his whole body seemed to have become numb to everything and the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes do not come. His hands that were limp by his sides had mustered the strength to at least return the hug.

“It’s…alright.” His voice came as a whisper, inaudible to anyone who might be eavesdropping in the vicinity.

Mingyu doesn’t say anything else as he lets go of his senior. He bids him goodbye, lightly shuffling his hair for the last time before he moves towards the stairs. Wonwoo is left there, sitting in the common room to collect himself.

This was it.

This was the result of his own incompetence to be a good partner. Mingyu has been too good for him, so he deserves someone better, someone confident, a lot more charismatic and a lot livelier compared to him, someone that’s not him.

Wonwoo sighs as he gets up to head to his bedroom.

There are more important things to do rather than brood.

* * *

Weeks have passed that felt like a blur to Wonwoo. Deadlines here, presentations there as well as family responsibilities; his mind was too preoccupied to think about himself, of how he felt of this whole ordeal. He ate well in his standards at least but he rarely saw his friends. He shares the same circle of friends with Mingyu so he’s not really ready to face him yet, let alone have someone bombard him with question; more unwanted confrontations. They would occasionally see each other in the common room, Mingyu and him, but nothing exchanged more than _hello_ and _see you later_ that we’re nothing more than just words of courtesies to hide the fact that the break-up was a bitter pill for Wonwoo to swallow. He would receive messages in group chats they shared, sometimes Wonwoo replies but sometimes he just sends a sticker when he doesn’t know what to say. Jun even went the extra mile to bother him in his room the other days, asking him if he was okay because he heard what happened between him and Mingyu but Wonwoo just brushed his best friend off; saying that he has more pressing things to attend to at the moment. Jun protested but he knows when not to push it further when Wonwoo was firm in his answers. He lets him be.

A few days more.

Weeks that turned into months.

A week before Christmas break came around and Wonwoo has checked off all tasks in his to do list. The calendar in front of his desk now filled with red markings to indicate that things had been completed.

Wonwoo sets aside his stuff and plops himself on his bed. Up to this point he hasn’t shed a single tear with regards to their break-up now that he thinks about it; everything just felt like a giant void had been left in his heart and no tears were enough to fill it in.

He pulls out his phone from where it was charging in his nightstand and opens his social media accounts, lazily scrolling through and finally going through the stories in his Instagram as usual. Nothing was eventful until he sees one particular story in his feed.

It was just a three second video but it was all he needed to answer the questions that plagued him when he closes his eyes.

It was Mingyu, he knows even if the face was blurry, someone was holding his hand in some dimly lit café near the university.

 _‘first official date’_ a text plastered by thee side reads and Wonwoo couldn’t believe whose account this was coming from.

Soonyoung.

He doesn’t get it. _Why him?_ He never really saw them together. Soonyoung was most o the time with him, well saved or when he was rarely busy that he never hangs out with anyone these past few months.

How long was it since his breakup with Mingyu again?

Four months? Five? Wonwoo could barely recall but somehow things had made a bit of sense. Of course mingyu would try to find someone who’d make him happier and support him better compared to him but somehow it hurts. Why Soonyoung off all people? Why one of his closest friends? This was all fucked up but he can never hate them.

In fact, he hated himself.

Why should he feel all this now? When he thought he’s moved on.

The pain was unbearable, as if his wounds opened up altogether and he’s just lying there bleeding in every orifice that exists in his being.

Wonwoo wills himself to stop crying but he doesn’t. It continues up until he just fell asleep, exhausted from all the tears that he’s finally shed after months of not being able to.

* * *

He wakes up at three am drenched in sweat.

Wonwoo forgot to turn on his air conditioner and left the windows wide open. There was no breeze whatsoever and the silence was ringing in his ears.

He gets up from his bed, trying to feel for his phone somewhere beside him. The screen lights up his dark room and he noticed that his screen had frozen in Soonyoung’s Instagram story from earlier.

Very funny.

He tried the home button but nothing seems to be working. His phone remained unresponsive, the image on his screen seemed to mock him.

_‘They seem happy.’_

Wonwoo jolts and falls off the bed, his phone clatters on the ground facing up. The dim light illuminates the shape of some entity on his bed. Wonwoo was frozen on his spot his instincts are telling him to run but his body doesn’t obey.

“What do you want?” he asks the entity shifting in his bed.

_“Are you jealous?”_

“I asked you a question.” Wonwoo insists, this is probably just a dream.

 _“Feisty, I didn’t know you had it in you.”_ The entity chuckles as it shifts off the bed. The shadows moving around the room with its movement. Wonwoo’s eyes follow the entity around his room until it stops right beside him, a red pair of eyes suddenly emerging from the darkness. _“I came here with a purpose.”_

Wonwoo doesn’t answer the entity. He’s afraid, but this is all a dream. A nightmare. He needs to wake up.

 _“This is not a dream Jeon Wonwoo.”_ The entity chuckles, Wonwoo couldn’t make out the details of their form, _“Your pain, anguish…I come here to get rid of it all for you.”_

“I don’t need anything.”

 _“Oh really?”_ It chuckles, _“I can grant you any wish Jeon Wonwoo. If you allow me to feed on all those…negative feelings if you may. I can fix your broken relationship with Kim Mingyu; one of the volleyball team’s most promising athletes. Targeted to be drafted with the National Team next year. Currently, in a relationship with one of your close friends. “_

“How do you know all of this?” Wonwoo continues asking. This is just a dream. The entity knows because his subconscious mind is still thinking about it. This entity is his insecurities materializing and having its own sentience.

_“I am—I came here to—back.”_

Wonwoo couldn’t make out what the entity was saying. All of a sudden, it pounced on him; knocking him off from where he is seated. He hits his head on the floor, no pain was felt but the entity was sitting on top of his stomach. It had no form but the weight on his felt so real.

 _“Remember my name, Jeon Wonwoo.”_ It says, _“I **will** come back.”_

Those were the last words Wonwoo heard before the shadow disintegrates and crawls at every orifice in his body.

He panics.

He was suffocating.

The entity was invading his body.

_“Wonwoo!”_

Wonwoo gasps, his entire body shaking, his heart almost threatening to jump out of his ribcage.

It was a dream.

The room was still lit by the sunset glow. The windows were open; he was in his bed with Jun towering over him; a worried look etched on his face.

“Jun…?” Wonwoo’s voice was horse, his throat felt dry.

“Jesus Christ you fucking scared me!” his best friend exclaims as he assists Wonwoo from getting up.

“What happened?”

“You we’re having a nightmare. You won’t wake up for five minutes I was about to pour water on you, honestly.” Jun grabs Wonwoo’s towel that was hanging off the bed, handing it over to the curly haired young man to wipe off the cold sweat he was covered in.

“I see…” Wonwoo trails off. Even if it was a dream, it all felt too real. Wonwoo feels violated. The shadows made him feel queasy, as if at any time it would deform and materialize into that nightmare he just had. A wish? Getting rid of his pain? Surely, his subconscious mind is desperate but he knows better than to give in to what it desires.

“Wonwoo, god, stop spacing out will you. You’re honestly frightening me.” Jun snaps him out of his reverie. Wonwoo heaves a sigh, he collects his thoughts and looks around for his phone. It wasn’t on the bed the last time he recall before falling asleep.

“I’m sorry. Have you seen my phone?” h asks his best friend who in turn looks around.

“Oh, over there.” Jun points somewhere around the room and Wonwoo follows the direction where he’s pointing.

Wonwoo freezes.

It’s the exact same place where his phone dropped on in his dream.

“This has got to be some kind of sick joke…” He mutters and Jun gives him a confused look. He paid no mind to Jun’s questioning as he gets up to pick up his phone where it fell. Unlike in his dream, the screen is turned off, there seems to be scratches on the glass but it’s probably from falling on the floor.

“Anyway, I guess you’ve seen it?”

“Seen what?” Wonwoo asks as he moves to settle on the chair of his desk.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Won. Everyone literally saw it.” Jun snorts.

Wonwoo shakes his head, “ I don’t even want to talk about it Jun. Just, give me time to think.”

Jun shrugs, “Alright.” He gets up from Wonwoo bed, stretching skywards like a cat, “Anyway, we’re going out drinking in a while. Get dressed. I promise there’s no Mingyu or Soonyoung. They’ve got practice, both of them for their respective teams.”

It was Wonwoo’s turn to snort, “Alright, ten minutes then.”

Jun nods and he plops on the bed, pulling out his phone to send a message to their friends. Wonwoo motions towards the closet to grab some clothes.

_“My offer still stands.”_

“What did you say?” he turns towards Jun who shot him a confused look.

“Huh? I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh—“ Wonwoo tries to shrug it off. For the mean time, he wants to forget about the pain and that horrible nightmare.

<chapter 1 - end>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I'm glad that people find my fic interesting and from here on things will just get darker and sinister. I hope you all enjoy!

The bar was loud, Wonwoo could feel his ear drums vibrate from all the noise but he paid no mind as he trails behind Jun who tries to navigate amidst the crowd. As far as he knows, they were out today for a late celebration of Jihoon’s birthday. The young talent from the music department actually refused to do it, saying that bars aren’t his type but Jeonghan convinced him enough; besides, they rarely got half of the group together lately so it was a chance they can’t miss, although some of them are still absent.

Jun hollers when he spots their group gathered in one of the larger tables in the bar. Everyone was there except for, Mingyu and Soonyoung who had respective extended practices and Dino because he still has tasks for his finals before break and they want to be a good influence to him (or Jeonghan will have their heads if anything happens to his precious junior).

Jun inserts himself in the space between Minghao and Seungkwan who was animatedly talking to the Chinese man but was cut off, earning Jun a huff from the blonde Media student.

“You could’ve told me to scoot over, geez.” Seungkwan says as he moves a little bit more to offer Wonwoo a seat who’s awkwardly standing in front of the group trying to figure out where exactly he should place himself since he doesn’t want to be near Jeonghan at this time; he knows that look his upperclassman is giving him, he wants to _talk_.

The curly haired man takes Seungkwan’s offer and grabs a drink that was totally not meant for him but for Jun but he could care less now.

“Whoa there— “Joshua shouts over the loud music from across him, “—slow down Won, it’s too early.”

Wonwoo sighs, “Sorry, life is hard. I want to just—have fun maybe and forget about all the shit that’s been going on.”

Jeonghan and Joshua give each other a look, “It’s okay, we know. Just slow down okay? The night is young.”

Seungcheol, who was sitting in between Jeonghan and Jihoon motions for the waiter to get them more drinks. Wonwoo enjoys the company with his friends. He loves them a lot and would never trade them for anything. Jeonghan, Joshua and Seungcheol are childhood friends that are stuck by the hip; Joshua was separated from them when they started high school because their friend moved to America due to his parent’s occupation but eventually went back for college to reunite them. Jun and Wonwoo just happen to be friends because they were old roommates back in freshman year, although they got separated eventually but they’re as close as they can be. Mingyu, Minghao and Seokmin also became friends during freshman years because they got the same Gen Ed classes; they all met in one too many house parties, eventually acquainting with each other most especially when Wonwoo had started dating Mingyu back then. Eventually Soonyoung enters the picture as another addition to their group because he likes them while Jihoon was Jeonghan’s boyfriend who got dragged into everything. Lastly, Dino is Jeonghan’s assistant during his time as a dorm RA while Seungkwan and Vernon were his friends that happen to get into the group as time passed. They all just got together at one point, enjoying each other’s company but you could tell who’s closer to whom.

Wonwoo was a lightweight, it’s a fact; so in a few shots with Jun encouraging him to drink more, it doesn’t take too long to get him all tipsy and lightheaded. Their group was now switching seats here and there and before Wonwoo knows it, Jeonghan was right beside him with their table was half empty as their friends occupied the dance floor.

“You good?” Jeonghan asks.

“Really? Asking me that?” Wonwoo snorts.

The older student shakes his head, “I was asking if you’re having a good time right now, I know you’re not okay.”

“Ah,” he nods, his curly hair falling in front from where he swept it to the side; obscuring his vision, “Yeah. Since when did I not enjoy your company?”

“For the record, you hated coming to the bar with us at first.”

“It’s because I’m a responsible— “hiccup, “student, _Jeonghan_.”

“I hate it when you’re tipsy-but-actually-in-denial-drunk, your respect to your elders become zero.”

Wonwoo chuckles as he drapes an arm around Jeonghan, “Nah, you love me anyway. You all love me.” He trails off, “except—except…”

Jeonghan motions to cover Wonwoo’s mouth, not allowing him to speak any further, “Ugh, I wanted to talk to you about that when you were sober earlier so no, we’re not having a sensible conversation with you drunk.” He emphasizes his point by poking his finger on Wonwoo's cheeks.

“I don’t do feelings when I’m sober.”

“You will have to, tomorrow.” Jeonghan says before he gets up and pulls Wonwoo out of his seat. He drags the younger man to the dance floor where their friends are wildly dancing with more strangers.

Wonwoo doesn’t usually dance but he gives in anyway, not caring about anything at the moment. His head was too clouded to think and his vision was so blurry since he put his glasses down on the table to avoid any unwanted damage. He could feel his friends cheering on him for some reason, his mind is aware but it seems like his body has a will of its own. The music, the bodies pressing against him and Wonwoo might’ve felt a hand or two brushing on his back or his waist but whatever, it’s not something he wants to think about at the moment.

As time passes, he felt squeamish due to too much alcohol. He couldn’t distinguish who was speaking because it’s dark inside but pretty sure it was Jun who coaxed him to go to the bathroom as soon as possible or else they would have to pay for the clean up fee if ever Wonwoo throws up on the floor. He agrees with his Jun and is led to fancy looking bathroom with dim mood lighting. Wonwoo pays no mind and finds a vacant stall, slamming his hand on the door as he immediately bends over the toilet to empty his stomach. It was horrible, Wonwoo tastes the acid on his tongue and it doesn’t stop until he felt it was his guts that’s going to come out of his mouth next. He chuckles a little bit when he recalls how he would always regret drinking after throwing but it never stopped him anyway. Sunday nights were probably the best time to drink, fuck TGIF and his seven at the goddamn morning lectures be damned. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, the music from outside still blaring despite being around 3AM or so now.

The volume increases, an indication that someone has entered the bathroom and then it goes back to the suppressed sound it was prior.

Strange, Wonwoo didn’t hear footsteps nor someone going in to the stalls but his barely sober mind couldn’t grasp anything at the moment so he paid it no mind.

His knees feel like jelly, a really heavy jelly for some reason but he managed to make his way towards the sink to wash his hands as well as his face. He turns the tap on and dumps a load off citrus scented hand soap on his hands, gingerly rubbing his hands together and then splashing water on his face. That’s when he noticed that the lights kept on flickering.

And the music.

He hears none.

Recalling his nightmare from earlier, Wonwoo moves for the paper towels so he can go back to his friends pronto, his intentions were cut short though as he feels something heavy grasp fall on his shoulder.

_“You cant escape me, Jeon Wonwoo”_

His alcohol induced haze seemed to clear out the moment the voice rings into his head.

It’s the same voice from earlier.

Wonwoo panics, prying himself out of the grasp of this entity who came back for him. He can’t be mistaken. It’s _here_.

“No! let go of me!” he screams, Wonwoo feels adrenaline shoot through his veins as he grabs the weight off his shoulders so he can escape but there was none, as if he’s just being held down by the wind.

 _“That’s good. Fear me more, give me more of your negative emotions Wonwoo.”_ The entity chuckles, Wonwoo tries to will himself to calm down but his brain wouldn’t cooperate, he couldn’t rationalize the situation; it's either fight or flight but the only solution he can choose at this moment is flee. He’s trapped with the door so out of reach despite the small area of the bathroom.

“Stop!” was the only thing he could manage to say, and then he screams. The weight disappears from his shoulder for a brief moment, and in that window of opportunity, Wonwoo bolts for the door.

The door knob was cold beneath his palms, and he turns it only to find out that it’s locked from the inside. That wasn't even possible because the lock is from inside but it doesn't budge no matter how hard hr turns and pulls.

"How—" he never gets to finish what he says as a sudden weight pushes him to the wall adjacent to the door. It was the entity. Face to face with him. Just like in his dreams, it was just a shadow, formless despite the dim lighting that never stopped flickering. it’s red eyes were the only thing so prominent about them. Red, piercing and deep as if it’ll swallow Wonwoo whole any minute from now.

 _“I love it! I love it! I love it! You’re so perfect Wonwoo. Your fear, your hatred, your grief—everything! You have everything!”_ it says. Wonwoo knows but never understands what it wants from him aside from feeding on his negative emotions. He cant figure out where it came from, or how it came to be.

How does he get rid of this _thing_.

“Get away from me!” he screams at the top of his lungs but the entity just laughs, louder than his scream; as if he was all over the place. His voice doesn’t even echo in the room. It's just there, booming and sending shivers down Wonwoo’s spine.

He doesn’t know what to do anymore. He’s scared, and his body just trembles as he musters his remaining strength to call for his friends. He calls all their names, one by one until Wonwoo stops screaming and utters Mingyus name in a whisper.

“Mingyu…Mingyu…help me.” He sobs and he hears another laugh.

_“He wouldn’t come Wonwoo; he will never. But go on and call his name. call him louder with every bit of love you have that will never reach him."_

As if on auto pilot, Wonwoo just screams for Mingyu, again and again; his eyes closing, his throat hurts a lot and with his remaining strength, he screams louder that he ever had his entire life.

The door bursts open.

“Wonwoo!”

It was jeonghan, followed by a blur of people he couldn't recognize. He heaves a heavy sigh before his vision blurs and he collapses.

* * *

“Jun, where’s Wonwoo?” Jun looks up the water he’s been drinking to sober up before going home. It was jeonghan.

“He was about to throw up so I told him to do it in the bathroom.”

“I see.” Jeonghan nods and then Jun suddenly freezes.

“Wait, he’s been there for almost twenty minute now.” The Chinese man says.

The blond senior doesn’t even bother saying anything next as he goes to the bathroom to check on Wonwoo. Panic starts to seep in his system when he could make out Wonwoos voice over the loud music. He was calling for them.

“Wonwoo!” he shouts as he turn the bathroom door knob but it doesn't budge. He pushes harder but it seems like someone was holding the door from the other side.

“What the fuck.” Jeonghan runs and calls for the rest of his friends; jun bolts right up from the seat followed by Seungcheol and Minghao, the rest of them had been wandering and nowhere to be found but that can wait for later.

“What the fuck is happening?!” Seungcheol asks, pacing faster than Jeonghan and the rest of them.

“I don’t know! He’s been calling for us. He’s probably there with someone.”

As their group reached the bathroom, Seungcheol pushed forward to slam his shoulders towards the door. It was quiet from the other side until they could her Wonwoo scream again, this time it was Mingyu’s name.

“Oh god this is fucked up.” Jun says, worry evident in his face as he taps his foot on the floor waiting for the door to budge from Seungcheols sheer force. On his third body slam, the door opens and Jeonghan rushes in.

“Wonwoo!” he screams as he runs towards Wonwoo, visibly shaken up with so much tears in his eyes. Jeonghan was able to catch him before he collapses on the floor.

Seungcheol and Jun rush inside to check the bathroom if anyone is there while Jeonghan and Minghao help each other carry their friend.

“No one’s in here.” Jun says under his breath and gives Seungcheol a confused look.

“You know what lerts just come back to CCTV recordings the following day. We need to get Wonwoo to safety for now.” Jun nods at the older man’s suggestion and they catch up to the other two who were holding Wonwoo.

The people around them threw curious glances towards their unconscious friend for a second then paid no mind, thinking it was the usual scene of someone passing out somewhere in the club. Their other friends saw them though, and they rush in to the group as their eyes landed on an unconscious Wonwoo.

“What happened?” It was Seungkwan and Jihoon, worried look on their faces. Vernon was trailing behind him along with Joshua and Seokmin.

“We don’t really know. He probably got attacked in the bathroom while he threw up but no one was there.” Jun explains, “I'm sorry, I should've come with him. This is my fault.”

“What? No, Jun this isn’t time to be blaming yourself.” Seungcheol pats his shoulder, “We’ll get to the bottom of this okay?”

“I’ll go ask the management for CCTV footage tomorrow.” Joshua suggests from behind them.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you.” Their eldest says.

They made it out of the bar in no time towards the parking lot.

“Did everyone drink tonight?” Jeonghan asks, “Clinics are closed so we will have to drive him to the Hostpital’s emergency room.”

“I think we all did but Seokmin is probably the one qualified to drive and not get arrested.” Vernon suggests and Jeonghan fumbles in his pockets to fish out the keys of his car.

“I’ll accompany Wonwoo with Seokmin and Jun. The rest of you can go home, I’ll update you.”

“What? We’re coming too!” Seungkwan protests out of worry.

“I know you’re all worried but it’s best to have a few people for now. Joshua and I will drive everyone to the dorms. We’ll be getting in trouble if we’re not home by dawn.” Seungcheol instructs and the rest complies.

* * *

The drive to the ER was short, and the four of them rushed to get their friend checked. Wonwoo was placed on one of the vacant beds in the ER. It took a bit of time for them to get some assistance as the staff is busy. Wonwoo doesn’t even stir, but his breathing was even; something that Jeonghan is thankful for.

“Good evening.” The nurse arrives and the three of them greet her back, “What seems to be the problem?”

“Our friend, he kind of got locked in the bathroom of the bar we went to and he was screaming inside and when we managed to open it he just collapses. We were afraid something happened to him while he was there so we had to bring him here.” Jeonghan explains the best as he can.

Alright, I’ll need you to fill this up first. She hands them a pen and clipboard with an information sheet. Jeonghan fills it up for them, occasionally asking Jun questions. The nurse performs preliminary checks on Wonwoo and finishes as soon as Jeonghan hands her the clipboard back.

“Thank you. Please wait in a while. Your friend isn't in danger but I’ll call the doctor and see if we can run some tests.” She instructs and the three of them find their places to sit while waiting.

“I’ll call the others for now, I think they’re at the dorm already.” Jeonghan says.

The other two nod, “I’ll go get some drinks for us too.” Seokmin offers and both of them get out of the busy ER. Jun waits beside his best friend; still wondering what happened. He tries his best not to blame himself like what Seungcheol has told him earlier but the guilt wouldn’t let him live.

It took fifteen minutes for a doctor to arrive. He performs other checks on Wonwoo and tells something to the nurse.

“Don’t worry he’s fine,” the doctor says, “We’ll be performing some basic tests to see if his vitals are stable. By then please just wait for a moment.”

“Alright, thank you.” Jun says as he waits once again. Seokmin and Jeonghan arrive. The blonde senior tells him to go out with Seokmin for a while to catch a breather but jun insists on staying.

“I don’t want to leave. I’m afraid something bad will happen if I'm not by his side again.” Jun says.

“That’s fine,” Seokmin pats him on the back, “But go easy on yourself, okay? We’ll find out what exactly happened tomorrow.”

Jun nods and the three of them wait. Seokmin hands them bottles of water which they took giant gulps from; not realizing how dry their throats have become from the tense situation.

Some basics tests were ran on Wonwoo and upon verifying that’s he’s fine, Wonwoo slowly wakes up from his unconscious state.

“Wha—?” he trails, his eyes squinting at the bright lights, he’s relaxed for a moment before he sits up too fast, wincing at the pain on his shoulder.

“Wonwoo, relax. We’re here.” Jeonghan placates him but Wonwoo seems to be shaken up again.

“Where does it hurt? Did anyone hurt you?” Jun asks, and Seokmin was also quick to his side.

“I—I don’t know.” Wonwoo reaches up to his shoulder holding back from telling the truth; it’s probably a hallucination or so he tries to convince himself, “I was just in the bathroom and—there was someone and the rest I can’t remember.”

“We thought someone was attacking you. You kept calling out name.” Jeonghan explains, “Can we see your shoulder?”

Wonwoo nods, unbuttoning the first four buttons of his baby blue shirt. By the time he slips it off his shoulder, the trio noticed a bruise forming on his shoulders. It wasn’t in the shape of a hand, it was wide but not yet too deep, it was just starting to form.

Jeonghan’s temper seemed to have flared, while Jun felt the guilt in his system intensify.

“Who did this?” Seokmin asks, worried.

“I—“ Wonwoo trails, shaking as he recalls what exactly transpired in the bathroom. It can’t be right? It couldn’t be real. The bruise was in the exact same place where Wonwoo felt the entity’s weight. “I don’t know.”

He doesn’t have the courage to explain. Jeonghan’s expression was worried but the at the same time he can sense anger from the older blond.

“I’m sorry Won…” the guilt in Jun’s tone was evident.

“No—none of this is your fault Jun, if anyone it’s me. I should've asked someone to come with me.” Wonwoo comforts his best friend but at the same time he’s scared and confused. None of the events are adding up. first his nightmares; now, his alcohol induced haze. He doesn’t understand what the entity wants, or what the entity is, “I probably hit my shoulder—somewhere in the bathroom while I was drunk.”

None of the three we’re convinced and by the time the doctor arrives, they get him re checked and Jeonghan goes out of the ER to dial Seungchoel’s number.

<chapter II - end>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hospital scenes, I based it on the system that's most familiar to me. From the numerous visits my family did back then, as well as so many friends working in the medical field, I am a bit familiar but it' not as accurate as it is, I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Anyway feedback is very much appreciated! ;w;


End file.
